If places were reversed
by SpeakNow143
Summary: What if Edward was the human, along with his sisters Alice and Rosalie. Bella and her brothers Jasper and Emmett were the vampires and they were on a run from powerful vampires. Edwards Dad Carlsile has a secret he has kept from his son that get him and his family tangeled up in the Swans dangerous life that proves that the world around them may not be what they thought.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A blinding light shines down on me. Sitting across from me is a member of a group of strange beings. these people are kind of like a government of sorts we are the only ones in this dark room. And a thin glass wall separates us with five little holes meant for us to hear each other through.

"What is your name?" he asks.

"Edward Cullen but everyone calls me Ed," I reply hesitantly.

"How old are you?" He asks.

"I'm seventeen years old," I say more confidently. How ever they already know this so I am a bit confused.

"Your family members," he says. I hesitate a lot has gone on in my family in the past year. So I don't like to talk about it.

"Why do you bother asking me this?"

"We are starting with the easier questions, then working our way to the harder ones. Once we're done the questions you are going to have to tell us the whole story,from the first second things started getting suspicious to right now," he says as if mentioning the weather.

"On one condition," I say hoping to find the answer to the only question that matters to me.

"We are the ones that make the conditions around here," he say but then to Edward's surprise continues. "However I am curious to what this condition is so go ahead."

I hesitate unsure if he is serious or just messing with me.

"Speak, before I change my mind," the officer states.

"I want to know where she is," I say fighting to keep my voice level.

"I don't know what your talking about,"he replies innocently.

"We both know, that you know perfectly fine what I am talking about. Plus you know the answer. Now I will ask you one more time, where is she?" I say firmly.

"She got away," he said simply.

"We both know that that's a lie! Where is she? Tell me where she is! I deserve to know," then I hear a door open behind me and a needle push into my arm and everything goes black.

0o0o0o0o0o0

So what do you think of it?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey guys I hope you like it! The rest of the story will lead up to the first chapter an then there will be a part two! Just thought I would let you know.

0o0o0o0o0o0

I wake up in a small dark room, I am by myself. I think of everything that has happened in the past year and where it all started:

My mom recently walked out on us. Since then my Dad has been hanging out with this woman, you see she works at the community center he volunteers at. You know those few days he is not at the hospital.

Me and my older sister Rosalie and I keep teasing him about having a crush on her but he denies it every time so we have backed off about the topic. Alice doesn't participate in that though, she sees things I'm the only one who knows about it though. we have a close bond we are siblings and best friends I know everything about her and she knows everything about me. Well Alice sees the future in flashes and see things about this woman that worries her. Well the woman comes over to visit sometimes, her name is Esme and me and my sister think her and our Dad Carlisle are head over heals.

Now at this point I never imagined I would end up in a room for questioning. Considering my Dad was very serious about rules, no one really expected. They didn't think I would know beings that weren't human, well not really. was a bit of a trouble maker sometimes but I never did anything against the law.

"Hey Edward, are you free this afternoon we are going to meet Esme's sons at a barbecue at their house!" My Dad said cheerfully.

"Shore Dad, but didn't Esme say she had a daughter too?" I asked.

"Ya but Isabella will be helping some kids with their home work for history class this afternoon, okay?"

Isabella so that's her name, and she was smart.

"On my way," I say. I wish Alice was coming too less awkward silence, but she is out shopping with Rosalie. Turning off my video game and running upstairs taking my bowl of chips with me. The last thing I want is Toby, my dog eating all that junk. It's mine and I'm not sharing with anyone!

When we get to their house they live on a corner unit facing a park. Their son Jasper is 1 year younger than me the same age as Alice, his name is Jasper. He has curly blonde hair and dark brown eyes with pale skin except for the hair he looks much like his Mom. He is pretty cool, but he was a lot was quiet and basically the exact opposite of Alice.

Their other son Emmett was loud and strong. He was pale like his family and dark short hair. He was a year older than me but we still got along really well. We were basically best friends by the end of the barbecue.

If Isabella is anything like them we can get along fine. If she is more bossy and annoying than Rosalie I could die.

After an early dinner we had to leave. My Dad still wanted to get some last minute shopping done. Which I don't get because why he didn't call Alice and Rosalie and tell them to pick the stuff up while they were out.

"Bye thank you so much for coming," Esme said thoughtfully.

"No problem," my Dad replied.

Just as we were about to step out the door, the phone rang so we stopped. My e Dad feels as a doctor its his job to make sure everyone is okay before he leaves. Even if he is the most sarcastic man I know.

James runs over and looks at the phone. "It Issy," Emmett yells smiling.

"Okay so answer it," Esme said.

"Oh! Got it," he said. "Hi Issy how's your nerd stuff going? Are you increasing the amount of nerds so that you guys can team up and take over the world?" He asks sarcastically.

"Shoot what time is it!" Esme says.

"It's 4:50 Mom," Jasper says.

She cursed under her breath. "We were supposed to pick her up 20 minutes ago!"

Jasper takes the phone from Emmett. "Hi Is," he said I'm guessing it's his nickname for her. "Ya sure one sec, Mom she wants to talk to you."

"On my way... Hey honey, no he doesn't know anything yet, no he can't know and he isn't going to," she says annoyed.

Wait is she talking about me, my Dad or Jasper and Emmett I try to settle down it could be none of us, she could be talking about someone completely a different person. "Yeah, sorry lost track of time we are on our way."

"Hey we are headed that way any way we can pick her up," my Dad says. "She can come shopping with us to we'll just drop her off when we are done."

"Thanks so much," Esme says.

She goes on to tell Isabella about how we will be picking her up. Surprisingly she says it all in like 10 seconds so fast we can barley understand. She will be waiting at the Tim Hortons across the street from where she studies I guess with her friends. Apparently she goes there often.

So me and my Dad get in the car and head down to pick up Isabella.

"Hey Dad do you know what that whole: he doesn't know anything yet is about?" I ask curiously.

He hesitated and then smiled. "You don't have to worry about it, it's just stuff."

"Just stuff, just stuff! How come Isabella gets to know!"

"Your not ready yet, and she knows as much as you. She just wants to find out what is going on, and thought you might know," something in his voice makes it obvious he's lying but we are here so I will have to wait.

0o0o0o0o0o0

So what do you think now? Thanks for reading please review! I love hearing about what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Woohoo! I am so excited pleases review! I want to know what you think!

0o0o0o0o0o0

We arrive at Tim Hortons, so I look for a girl the same age as me and I am guessing she looks like a female version of Emmett of Jasper or a younger version of her Mom. I am very wrong there.

A girl approaches me. "Hi I'm Isabella but you can call me Issy if you like you must be Edward." That is weird how dose she know my name? Or what I look like.

I look at the girl in front of me and am stunned. She quite a bit shorter than me witch surprises me because her family dose not seem to consist of short people but she is seventeen and 5 feet tall. The rest of her family is closer to 6 feet. She in no way resembles her family she has pale skin, but not pale like them. Her skin is more alabaster, brown hair that was not too dark or too light and almost reached her hips. Her eyes look golden like her family but they look like they weren't meant to be that colour. She is stunning.

Then I notice everyone around us is watching her. No wonder her beauty radiates from her in waves and it looks like she dose not even notice.

"You are Edward right, or else this is really embarrassing," she said.

"Oh yeah I'm Edward," I say breaking out of my daze.

"Hey Issy your boy friend is sort of cute." A girl with black hair blue eyes and tan skin says. As she walks up behind me.

"Angela! He is not my boyfriend I told you l don't have one," she said frustratedly. "Edward this is Angela, Angela Edward.

"Oh this is the guy who doesn't" but she was cut off by Isabella elbowing her in the ribs. I already knew what she was going to say though: This is the guy who doesn't know. I need to find out what I am missing. I can't find out right now though. I'm going to have to wait till we are in less of a public place.

My Dad walks up and gives her a high-five. "Hey Issy how is being a nerd?"

"Oh it is so much fun," she says sarcastically slapping his arm. "So where are we going grocery shopping?" She says awkwardly as if trying to hide something, or avoid a topic. I shrug it off though I just met her and I don't want to be nosy.

"Walmart." So we headed of to Walmart she sat quietly in the back, while I sit in the front with my Dad. While I sung to the music on the radio.

"Hey could you keep it down Edward? Some of us might like this song, and don't want it poisoned by your terrible singing voice." This might offend some people but me and my Dad and I always tease each other. Plus we both know I'm a good singer I won the talent show I was forced to enter, long story 4 years in a row. Then I hear Isabella giggle in the back.

"Hey I would like to see you sing this song better than I did Bella," I say.

"Its Issy. No thanks I'm good," She said.

"I prefer calling you Bella. Are you too chicken to sing the song," I say challenging her.

"Come on the song is already to poisoned there is no saving it now," she smirks at the end.

"Oh nice one Issy," My Dad says.

Once we were done shopping me and Issy were actually good friends we laughed at the stuff my Dad bought and at some of the weird products in the store.

We arranged to hang out at my place this Friday and she would help me with one of my assignments that had to be done with someone who did not go to my school. It had a bunch of parts to it because the point is to get to know someone better. Maybe I won't be a third wheel after all. As much as I want to be her friend I have to find out what I don't know first.

0o0o0o0o0o0

so tell me what you think thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was having dinner with my family when we heard a knock on the door.

Alice's eyes grew she has been seeing the Swan's a lot in her visions but she won't tell me what she is seeing. Rosalie just rolls her eyes, she doesn't know about Alice's visions but we all know who is visiting.

The girls when clothes shopping Alice took immediate liking to Bella. Rosalie felt like she was a bit weird.

"It must be Bella, I'll go get it," I said.

She came in. She looked nervous like she knew what I wanted to ask her. I was almost convinced she could hear my thoughts, but that wasn't possible so I brushed it off.

"Hey want to go to the basement, so that we could start the project," I said.

When we got downstairs we sat down on the coach, (yes the basement was finished) and I pulled out the assignment. What I had to do first was say a word and ask her what came to her mind first and as a twist the the next word used would be her previous answer. This would go on for fifteen words. I decided I would play out my plan after I finished my project. I needed something to hand in.

"What do you think of when I say school," I asked.

"Drama," she replied.

"Drama?"

"Vampires."

"How do you get vampires from Drama?" I asked while laughing.

"How do you not get vampire from drama?" she asked nervously like she just let something slip, and didn't want me to notice.

I decided to let it slide because I needed to finish this part of the assignment.

"What do you think when I say vampires?"

"Stupid."

"What do you think when I say stupid?"

"Voltory," she said annoyed.

"What is that?" I ask.

"It's not my fault okay?" She said. "This was not my choice! They tampered with my destiny."

"Isabella I think it's time you go home!" Carlisle said voice thick with anger. I don't even know how he got there so fast and then she was gone. Maybe it was just me but it looked like she was running faster than humanly possible.

"Dad, what just happened?" I asked.

"I don't want it to talk about it right now," he said. "You're not ready."

"Why Dad? Why aren't I ready?" I asked.

"The stuff that is going on is bigger than the human race, and it is a secret I have kept my entire life!" He said then stormed up the stairs.

Before bed...

Alice's room was being painted so she is staying with me in my room.

"Alice," I ask.

"Mmhm..." She asks her voice thick with sleep. As she removed her sleeping mask from her face. "I am now."

I search for the words, and then find them. "Do you know what is going on?" I ask.

She sits up, and looks at me. "Yes I do," she says. Without even needing to ask what I was asking about.

"Will you tell me about what's going on," I ask. My voice filled with hope.

"I will," says a familiar voice that isn't Alice.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hey guys what did you think? Please review!

-M


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys chapter 5! Tell me what you think! I have added my own twists to the story!

0o0o0o0o0o0

I look up and stare at her as she climbs through Alice's bedroom window. "Bella," I gasp. "How did you get to the second floor window there isn't even a tree!" I whisper shout.

"I have my ways," she said quietly. With a devious smirk plastered on her face.

"We'll will you please explain things to me?" I asked. Even though she just told me she would.

"Yes but not here, it will only be a matter of time before he senses my presence and discovers my motives," she said all in one breath, and she didn't even act like she needed it! No big sigh of air at the end, nothing!

"Wait what do you mean not here?" I asked. She said it as if it was obvious!

"I am taking you to my place," she said.

"What no I am staying here," I snapped back.

"To late," she said as she swooped me up into her arms and ran off. The first thing i feel is cold. Hard marble like skin is pressed up against mine then I look over her arm and feel sick. We are move at impossible speeds, well at least impossible to reach on foot. However she can so o guess its not impossible. By run off I mean jump out a window and run so that my sight will no longer focus. Soon I can tell we are in a forest and I am amazed.

We reach a beautiful house, all there were endless sparkling widows on the house that was four times as big as my house.

"Issy!" I hear Esme say in an almost disappointed tone, but she acts a if it is no real surprise.

"I am going to tell him it is not fair that everyone else in his family knows but him!" Bella says. "It's only keeping him at risk of danger now!" Bella seemed like it was important to her to make a point.

"I agreed with you! It's the family that didn't, he has to know now though so let's get him inside so he doesn't freeze," Esme said. As she says it i notice just how cold I am. "Edward can walk to the door himself Issy," Esme finished before disappearing into the house.

Bella puts me down and something in me drops. A part of me feels almost empty. Once we get inside I get to see just how beautiful the house is. It is filled with art and colours. When we sit down in the family room you can see they have shelves of books and music. The home was like my dream house.

"Your not human," I whisper.

"What do you think I am?" She says voice dripping with curiosity.

Then everything she has said to me flashes into my head and to words echo in my head: drama, vampires.

"Your a... Your a vampire," I say.

"No we are vampires Issy here is just a little bit more," Jasper says with Emmett and Esme at his side.

"What do you mean," I ask.

"We'll there was this vampire named James 400 years ago," she starts.

"Wait 400 years how old are you?" I ask.

"17," she says in an oblivious tone.

"And for how long?" I ask.

"I reach my 350th year this year," she says with an almost forced smile. "As I was saying, what makes me different is I wasn't bitten. James was a scientist as well as a vampire he came up with a needle he stole me when I was born, and Esme was a successful test subject that was kind of like his slave. Anyway he injected me then sent me to live a normal life raised by Esme. That is until I turned 17. His goal was to make me a weapon so that I could destroy and concur. You see every vampire has a strong suit. James though created me to have many. I can block powers, sense danger, I can manipulate my appearance any way I want, I have enhanced vision, and the ability to see the past at any point in time from anyone's perspective. I am stronger and fast than the average vampire. All vampires don't have a heart beat, but I do. They can't sleep, but I can. They can't even eat human food and enjoy it but I can! I am the ultimate weapon! Now everyone is after me they always have been, I killed James its the only time I murdered someone. I didn't want other people to live the way I did though, so I did what had to be done," she said.

"I still don't see how my family fits into this," I say.

"There are vampire safe houses all over the world. They are made for vampires like me," she says. "You're dad is in charge of one," she said.

"Why would humans be in charge of safe houses?" I ask.

"That is because no vampire would expect it," she said. I know I shouldn't believe any of this but how can I not? The truth in her voice is so evident it can't be denied.

"Issy the voultary are coming!" Emmett says as an alarm goes off.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Please review I hoped you liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
